Prophecy of the Elements
by FreesiaOfForks
Summary: Edward left, leaving Bella in the Woods alone. What will happen to her? Will he return or will she find love in another?
1. The Change

**This is my 2****nd**** Fanfic hope you like it.**

**I'm keeping to the Royalty Theme with my other story.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I'm just lying here where I had last seen him he had left me he said he didn't love and he left me 'for my own protection'.

I heard a rustling in the trees and saw a flash of red.

Victoria.

"Hello Bella, Where's your dear Edward?."

I started to cry

"Ah he finally left you?" he sneered.

"Yes."I managed to gasp out.

"Well than let's get down to business." She said and clapped her hands.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" I asked shaking.

"Well I believe it's only fair. Mate for Mate. Your Edward killed my James so I should kill you." I flinched at his name.

Victoria knelt beside me and grabbed my face in her hands and jolted it to the side showing my neck.

She leaned down and I felt her teeth bite into my skin, breaking it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I started screaming

I saw a pack of 4 foot wolves? Crash into Victoria and it sounded like two boulders crashing together, the last time I heard that was the

C-cullens baseball game.

The pain came back,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed

I saw the wolves tear Victoria to shreds and burn her.

"Bellaaaaaaaaaaa NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

2 days later **(I Know the change should be 3 days but Bella is special which I will say later.)**

I 'woke up' and knew exactly who or what I was. I was a vampire.

He told me that as soon as vampires are changed and into the newborn stage they aren't like their normal selves they're wild with thirst, yet I don't feel thirsty.

I might aswell go hunt anyway.

I let my instincts take over and I had drank 4 deer.

I noticed a pond and looked in.

I gasped the reflection looked nothing like the human Bella.

I have Even Paler skin than my human colour which brought out my horrible Scarlet eyes. My dull brown hair was now a beautiful chocolate brown that fell down in soft wavy ringlets down my back.

I now have more curves and a more toned figure.

I'm now about 5'7 but not lanky.

I could hear a sound of someone running.

Three people came into view, one had ice blue eyes, one had grey and the last one had a dark hazel colour. They were all immensely gorgeous and they were all girls.

They all had pale skin and it seems that they could run at speeds faster than light.

"Hello Fire." The one with blue eyes said.

**Sorry that it's short I needed to write this down before I wish my mates going Nottingham Good Luck!**

**Who and What are these people?**

**Please R&R if you have any troubles understanding any of my story please don't hesitate to review or PM me**


	2. Introduction

**Here is my 2****nd**** chapter to Prophecy of the Elements.**

**If you know what the title is about or the story plot please don't tell me in a review as it will ruin it for anyone who hasn't read my story.**

**Please Read and Review (R&R)**

**___________________**

"_Hello Fire" The One with Blue eyes said._

"Hello? Who are you? Why did you call me Fire" I asked scared.

"We are the Element keepers. I called you fire because that is your element you control. How did you not know who you are or who we are?" Green Eyes asked.

"Well my vampire Ex-Boyfriend left me here two days ago, Victoria was getting revenge for Edward, my ex killing her mate James. Victoria changed me and I think my change took two days when it's meant to be three days?" I asked confused.

"Yes but because we are Element Keepers we change in two days and our eyes represent our elements. I'm Rachael I control water, hence the blue eyes, I have also been a vampire for 139 years." Rachael said.

"I'm Sophia I control earth hence the Hazel eyes, I have been a vampire for 231 years." Sophia stated.

"I'm Mitchie I control wind hence the grey eyes, I'm was the youngest until we found you I have been a vampire for 118 years." Mitchie said.

"Can you introduce more of yourself fire?" Sophia asked

"Yes I'm Isabella but I prefer Bella, I'm 18 years old and I've been a vampire for-"I check my watch"-exactly two and a half hours...now. I had a vampire boyfriend named Edward Cullen when I was human but he left me here and Victoria changed me than after two days you came across me how did you now who I was and where I was?" I asked

"Well I could tell by your scarlet eyes. We four 'sisters' if you will have a kind of telepathic link with each other also helping us find each other or our mates." Mitchie stated.

"Wait you said you knew who I was by my scarlet eyes? Don't all newborns have scarlet eyes as soon as they're changed?"I asked confused.

"Yes but like I said we could find you with our minds like a homing device." She answered.

"Ok. Now what do we do?" I asked.

"Well we go to Aro and the Volturi as that is where we live. And Aro is like our dad so-" Sophia started

"Charlie! He must be wondering where I am! I have to go back." I begged.

"Umm ok but we must go soon."

I sprinted off home with my vampire speed and climbed up into the tree outside my window and entered my room for possibly the last time.

I took out my school pad of paper and a pen.

I wrote in my now perfect calligraphy:

**Dear Dad,**

**I'm going to move out and go to college early I have been accepted at a college in Europe, I will try and write but I might be too busy.**

**Please remember that I will always be your little girl and I love you forever.**

My eyes started prickling with tears that would never fall.

**I'll get over him and his family but I just want you to look after yourself and if I don't see mum please tell her I love her too. I'm sorry for the pain and worry I have caused you with me not being home for the last few days and over his family.**

My eyes are practically burning with unfallen and never falling tears.

**Love you forever and always,**

**Your daughter Bella.**

I walked downstairs and put the note on the fridge where Charlie is bound to look for something to eat.

Lights scanned the living room windows meaning that Charlie was home.

I hastily ran to my room packed a rucksack of clothes vampire speed and grabbed my mobile, camera and several of the classic CDs and Books including Romeo and Juliet, Wuthering Heights and Pride and Prejudice.

I walked back over to my window when I stepped on a floor board and it caved in.

Underneath it were two pieces of paper, CD case with a CD in it and a photo album.

I grabbed them to look at later and climbed back out of my window, one last time.

"Bella?" I heard Charlie sob

He had found the note.

My eyes started to prickle again.

I ran as far as I could into the forest hoping to find my 'sisters'.

**The Element Keepers will all be referred to as sisters.**

**That is the end of this chapter. Some chapters will be short some will be long but I will try and update daily as I'm not really busy atm.**

**Please R&R. :D**


	3. Volterra

**This chapter may be short because I need cliffhangers and reviews.**

**Here's the next chapter to 'Prophecy of the Elemants.'**

**.-I-Lurve-Edward-Cullen-. (Becci) Co-owns this account as I am busy with things atm. **

**So please check out her stories they rule (better than mine but you be the judge.) **

**Becci and I will put up chapters when possible.**

**{l}{l}{l}{l}{I}{I}{I}{I}{I}{I}{I}{I}{I}{I}{I}{I}{I}{I}{I}{I}{I}{I}{I}{I}{I}{I}{I}{I}{I}**

I found my sisters in the meadow Edward used to bring me too.

I collapsed and started to cry!

Oh yea I'm a 'special' Vampire so I can cry.

"What's wrong Bella?" They asked in unison.

"w-w-well Ed-dward would b-b-br-ring me her-e." I sobbed out.

"Oh I'm sooo sorry Bella we didn't know you knew about this place."Mitchie explained.

"It's o-ok."I said trying not to burst into tears again.

"Come-on we better get going to Volterra and see dad." Sophia said.

"Dad?" I asked confused.

"Yes well like I said we live in Volterra, Italy with the Volturi which is dad, uncle Caius, Uncle Marcus and the Guard, including my husband Richard, he is a member of the guard he can control the weather, Mitchie's fiancée, Antonio, he is also a member of the guard. Sadly Rachael is single, she has never had any relationship since she has been changed." Sophia said

"Have Too!" Rachael objected.

"Ok who?" Mitchie asked.

"Well Jamie, Sean, Mark." Rachael said. **(A/N Those of you who know Becci.D in real life Rachael is her cousins name and the three boys mentioned are people that Rachael fancies. Back to the story!!! )**

"Ok and who are they?" I asked wanting to be in the conversation.

"Well they are all members of the Volturi Guard." She explained.

"Yea Right!" Sophia and Mitchie chorused.

"Is true"

"Is Not"

"Is"

"Isn't"

"Is"

"Isn't"

"Okay I get the picture! Can we please just go to Volterra?" I begged.

"Okay but first you need to change." Rachael stated.

I put my bag down and grabbed out a I love Vampires t-shirt that I had and some jeans .(Pic on profile.)

"When did you get that?" the burst out laughing.

"Ummm I don't know." I said while putting both items of clothing on.

"Rach please could you kind of wash me so I look presentable?" I asked embarrassed.

"Yes of course my power sure comes in handy." She said enthusiastically, probably happy the conversation is not about her 'boyfriends'.

I felt a gush of water come at me and soaked me.

"Rach! Why did you do that?" I moaned.

"Bella use your power." Oh yea! I forgot.

I pointed at myself and I felt warm and dry.

"Come On lets go." Sophia said.

We ran to the airport and straight onto a plane.

I looked in and saw no-one on the plane. **(Interior on Profile.)**

"Girls no-one is on the plane."I stated.

They started to laugh as if I had done something hilarious.

"Bella, Bella, Bella dad bought us our own _private _jet. Everyone on board is vampire." She said calming down.

"Oh ok how do you afford it?" I asked curiously thinking that maybe the Volturi steal or something like that.

"Dad and Uncles haven't lived for thousands of years and saved nothing up." Mitchie stated.

"Oh" was all I could say.

They started laughing again, I huffed and sat in a empty seat on one of the several free sofas.

The flight took about ten hours. **(A/N From England to Florida takes about ten hours but if this is wrong please tell me.)**

We landed at Volterra International Airport and as we got off I could see a Black Super Stretch Hummer **(Pic for Hummer and Interior on Profile.)**

My mouth dropped open.

"Ok please tell me this isn't yours too?" I asked

"Ummm Bella it kinda is." She answered.

I groaned in protest.

"Well at least you'll have money to spend at your will when you meet dad." Sophia told me.

"Sophia? What if he doesn't like me?" I asked suddenly scared.

"Of course he'll like you Bella your another Element Keeper and your also our sister so he'll have to accept you or we'll walk" Rachael said.

"Oh girls if I don't get accepted please don't walk out for me, you belong their and it's your family." I told them.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Mitchie chanted

"When are you going to learn that your our sister and sisters look out and after each other right?" she asked.

"Right." I mumbled out but of course our vampire hearing can hear anything so they all heard that, they all smiled and became occupied doing something or other so I'll just stare out the window.

With this new vampire vision I can see everything there is for miles around.

We drove passed a bonfire and I felt a tingling in my brain.

"What was that tingling?" I asked becoming scared.

"What?-" they looked out and saw the bonfire "Well whenever we use our powers and go within a mile or so of our certain element the tingle just signifies us 'recharging'" Rachael explained.

Over this past day or so I have realised that Sophia is like the big sister to us all as she is the eldest, Mitchie is the Alice-type one and I can tell she'll be dragging me into alot of shops. Rachael seems very quiet but she is very active and can stand up for herself.

"_We're here Elements at Volterra Castle home to the Volturi." _The driver stated.

"Thanks Joe!" Rachael thanked.

We started our descend into the castle but Mitchie and Sophia were nowhere to be found, but by the noises that were coming from what seemed like the dorm area they were with their other halves.

"Do you want to go find dad?" Rachael asked.

"Yea sure. Are you sure he will accept me as one of his daughters?" I asked again sheepishly.

"Of course he will and as he says 'Any friend of yours is a friend of mine." But considering we can't go outside except to hunt and the Volturi Guard are the only other Vampires here, we have no other friends." She replied, I'm starting to feel sorry for these three they obviously had been through alot.

We walked down a corridor but this one is much more creepy and vampiric **(A/N My Word aren't you proud :D)**.

"Hello Rachie and who is this gawwwjus vampire might I ask?" this other vampire asked he is either gay or flirting with us **(A/N Sorry if I offend anyone who is gay.) **

"No-one Felix now we must see dad." Rachael huffed

"Well I'll go tell him you've arrived." He mumbled defeated.

_That's Felix he's a massive flirt or he's just gay no-one knows because he doesn't have a mate and every person, men and women who ask him he doesn't accept. _Rachael thought

_Oh ok and I do hope your dad will like me. _I thought

_He will and he's your dad to. _She stated.

"Aro will see you now." Felix announced.

We entered the room and came face to face with three very angry looking Vampires.

**Sorry but I'll end it here I would of added more but I need a cliffy so any ideas on what's going to happen please tell me.**

**15 Reviews- Update as soon as I come home from school tomorrow**

**10 Reviews-Update next day**

**5- Reviews-Update whenever I want **

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHA :D v-v**


	4. What?

**Here's the next chapter you need to review if you want more chapters up more frequently.**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Rachael Abigail Burton Volturi! Where have you and your sisters been? And who is this stranger?" The one with Black hair asked, Aro I think.

"Well daddy and Uncles." Their faces grew soft when she called them that.

_Why did their faces grow soft?_ I asked through my mind

_Well because Vampires can't have children us calling them that makes them basically our slaves lol. _She answered

Fair enough.

"Sorry we went off by ourselves and without telling you but, we got a ... feeling that we had to go to Forks for _something._ When we got their we found Bella and she is the other Element; Fire." She explained

_Why don't they know about our telepathic minds?_ I asked

_Well Aro, Uncle Caius and Marcus all have a 'thing' for powers, every member of the guard has either a physical power or a mental one, Felix has brute strength and a little bitch named Jane has a mental one which is to torture you through your mind, luckily it can't hurt us. _She replied.

Wow the Volturi are deadly The C-c-cullens weren't kidding.

" Well welcome to the family Bella, I'm Aro your new 'dad' and these are your uncles Caius and Marcus." He said while motioning to them.

"Hello" I replied politely.

"Well considering Mitchie and Sophia are...occupied." he said with a grimace "Could you take Bella to her new room?" he asked Rachael

"Yes sure daddy." She said with a cheesy grin **(A/N In there for you Zara, Jenni, Aamina, Lennie.)**

_Come on Bella they're all soft now so if you want anything ask them now._

Well if you come to think if it, I do miss Esme and Alice._ No Bella stop they left you, you aren't supposed to miss them._

"Well we have a ball to plan." Aro exclaimed and turned to Caius and Marcus or should I say my _Dad _turned to my _Uncles._

What!?!

"What a b-ball?" I asked unsure.

"Of course we've found the last Element Keeper so we must celebrate. All Vampires shall come and enjoy this occasion." He said while clapping his hands together.

"I shall get the invites out by tonight for next Friday." He stated

"Well good night Bella." He said gliding out of the room.

"Night Dad." I said a little too late.

I swear I heard him chuckle.

Rach led me to my room it was a light blue with a white ceiling and pale laminate flooring, I have a Twin iron wrought bed with Royal Blue covers and matching Pillows all 10 of them in different shades of Blue.

I walked over to a pair of doors to find it a walk in closet full of the latest designer clothing, shoes and accessories. (Imagine The walk in wardrobe out of Princess Diaries 2.)

I heard a knock on my door and hurried out of my monster of a wardrobe to open my door.

I opened my door.

"Hello again Bella."

**Sorry so short I just wanted to have a cliffy and update.**

**Dun Dun Duhhhh sorry but another cliffy I'm busy updating my other stories so please read them along with Becci's.**

**Who's at the door?**

**:D**


End file.
